


House By The Ocean

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Episode 9 coda, Fluff, I am an emotional wreck, I love them so much, Love, M/M, and they're so in love and I can't cope with it, did I mention I can't cope with them, happiness, this is like a thousand words of them cuddling and talking about being together forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: A/N: It's almost midnight and I pretty much just threw this together. That reunion was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my entire life, and I am so emotionally overwhelmed. - - -
  Yuuri can't get close enough.

  They're wrapped up together in Viktor's bed. Their bed, at this point. They'd given up the pretense of separate rooms months ago. And now they're here, and Makkachin is okay, and Yuuri had somehow managed to scrape by to the next level, and he and Viktor are finally home.

  Home isn't a place. He gets that, now. Home is wherever Viktor is.





	

Yuuri can't get close enough.

They're wrapped up together in Viktor's bed. _Their_ bed, at this point. They'd given up the pretense of separate rooms months ago. And now they're here, and Makkachin is okay, and Yuuri had somehow managed to scrape by to the next level, and he and Viktor are _finally_ home.

Home isn't a place. He gets that, now. Home is wherever Viktor is.

And Viktor wants to be with him forever. If there are tears in Yuuri's eyes, he thinks it's understandable.

Viktor's wrapped so tight around him he can barely breathe, which is a fitting counterpart to just how completely Viktor has stolen his heart. And Yuuri's given it willingly, every step of the way. From the moment that Viktor saw Yuuri's video, and from the moment that Viktor showed up in Yuuri's onsen, they were both probably lost.

Yuuri wouldn't have it any other way. He's never letting Viktor go. Never, never, never.

“Did you mean it?”

Talking is difficult. They're pressed together from top to bottom, completely naked, Viktor's beautiful body plastered against his, their clothes long since shed and left on the bedroom floor, and Yuuri can't think over the press of Viktor's skin against his. He can feel Viktor's heart hammering, with how tightly they're pressed together. He can feel the softness of the sheets under him, with the way Viktor is pinning him against the mattress.

His heart is too big for his chest. He can't even _think_ when he's around Viktor.

He needs him as much as he needs oxygen. That much has become abundantly clear.

What was he even doing with his life before Viktor was in it?

“Are we talking about what I said at the airport?”

Viktor sounds like he's barely keeping it together on top of him. It's sweltering under the sheets, and their legs are tangled together, and Yuuri is never going to get over how perfectly they fit together.

Forever. He wants this forever.

“Yes. I'm talking about the airport.”

He's not sure how he chokes it out. Just the thought is bringing tears to his eyes again, and he buries his face deeper into the safety of Viktor's neck. He can fall apart, though. With Viktor, it's okay if he breaks. Viktor's always going to be there to put him back together again. Yuuri actually _believes_ it now.

“I want to be with you forever, Yuuri.” He can hear the tears in Viktor's voice, even if he's not looking at him, even if the room is too dark to properly see him, and Yuuri swallows something that would probably be a whimper. “As your coach, as your boyfriend, as your lover – however you want me, and for how ever long you want me –”

“I've always wanted a house by the ocean, when I'm older.”

He's definitely crying now, but he thinks he can be forgiven. Whatever lingering doubts he had, about this, they're gone. He finally actually believes that Viktor's going to stay. He's pretty sure he's allowed to fall apart.

“House by the ocean it is.” His lips are a damp press against Yuuri's skin, and Yuuri wraps his legs tighter around Viktor's, tucking his face deeper against Viktor's neck, even as Viktor's voice starts to crack and fracture into something that just sounds so completely and absolutely _overwhelmed_. "We... we can get a little sailboat, and we can take Makkachin for walks on the beach, and we'll need to make sure there's a rink nearby –”

“Whatever you want.” Yuuri can barely get the words out, with the way his heart has crawled into his throat, the weight of Viktor's words rattling through every inch of him. “Anything you want, it's –”

“I already have everything I want.”

For a long moment, the words don't process, like his mind is trying to make sense of it and absolutely not getting anywhere.

Then, Yuuri carefully tightens his grip around Viktor, because Viktor, suddenly, sounds like he's about to shatter apart. Yuuri can feel just how badly he's shaking, as though saying it out loud has wrecked him a little bit further.

Yuuri gets it. He's never - _never -_ letting Viktor go again. Instead, he squirms around until he can press his lips into Viktor's perfect beautiful hair, not missing the way Viktor swallows and tries to nestle even closer. With how plastered together they are, it's pretty much impossible, and it sends a new wave of affection through Yuuri, flipping his stomach right over and filling it with butterflies in a way that makes his entire gut _ache_.

Viktor loves him, and he wants to be with him forever. Whatever doubts Yuuri had, they're finally gone, and the weight of that makes it hard to find his words, his voice sticking in his throat before he manages to grate the words out.

"Me too."

It's a promise. And he'll keep saying it for as long as he needs to, until Viktor believes it, too. Though from the way Viktor shivers, maybe he really _does_ believe it now, and Yuuri's just squeezed his eyes shut when Viktor swallows, his voice dipping down into something even shakier as he presses closer, his bare skin sliding over Yuuri's and making him feel _safe_ in way that he hadn't even known he could feel safe. How is _he_ the one that Viktor wants to keep forever?

"At... at some point I want to propose to you properly. I want to -"

"You already did."

Actually saying it just about knocks the wind out of him, but it's true. He doesn't need another proposal. He doesn't need fancy words. He has Viktor in his arms, and he has his earlier words, at the airport. He has the knowledge that Viktor wants him to stay with him forever. That's all Yuuri needs.

Viktor, though, freezes against him before he seems to sag, like all his strings have been cut. He's pressing Yuuri even harder against the mattress, and it feels divine. Yuuri wants to keep him there forever.

For a long moment, the room is silent. There's nothing but Viktor's shaky breathing, and the frantic pace of Yuuri's heart. It feels like it's going to beat out from behind his ribs.

Then, Viktor sucks in a long breath, and just barely whispers a soft, "Love you," into Yuuri's hair, and Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut as he holds on to Viktor and manages an uneven, "You, too," in return. 

It feels like going into freefall - like catching his blade on the ice and going down hard - but this time there's someone to catch him. He's not alone, anymore, and the man who loves him will always be there to catch him.

Yuuri's never going to be alone again, and neither is Viktor. Whatever happens, no matter what life throws at them, Yuuri is going to stay right by Viktor's side, forever, the same way Viktor has promised to say with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, Viktor and Yuuri have taken over my life, and I'm always happy to make new friends.


End file.
